Breath Control Play!
by ChangChang
Summary: "Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sebelum kau berubah, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak mau berbagi kau tahu itu!"—Jongin. KaiSoo! Slight Krisoo! Chansoo! Hunsoo!


Title: **Breath Control Play**

Cast Pairing: **KaiSoo****! Slight Krisoo! Chansoo! Hunsoo!**

Sub-cast: EXO other member

Author: Chang

Genre: AU, Action! Romance, etc.

Length: Oneshoot

Rating: MATURE!

Disclaimer: FF ini asli buatan saya, hasil pemikiran saya dan tidak menjiplak hasil karya orang lain. Kejadian di cerita adalah AU. FF ini mengandung unsur **Male Slash Fic/YAOI/Boy x Boy/Shounen-ai**. Gak suka jangan di baca!

P.S : FF INI HANYA REPOST! JADI BAGI BEBERAPA DARI KALIAN MUNGKIN SUDAH PERNAH MEMBACA. SAYA POST KEMBALI KARENA SEBELUMNYA FF INI DIHAPUS OLEH PIHAK FFN. TERIMA KASIH.

* * *

"Eunghh...lebih cepat Chanhh...hmmppt"

Kyungsoo mendesah parah saat batang keras milik pemuda yang berada di atasnya semakin membesar di dalam hole ketatnya. Ia tidak mempedulikan peluh yang membanjiri seluruh tubuh keduanya. Padahal suhu mesin pendingin ruangan di kamar hotel tersebut sudah berada di titik terendah.

"Ahh! Disana! Disana Chanyeol!"

Kenikmatan luar biasa saat titik kenikmatannya berhasil ditumbuk oleh ujung penis Chanyeol. Kyungsoo melengkungkan tubuhnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang tiada tara menyerang seluruh tubuhnya. Genjotan Chanyeol semakin cepat membuat desahan Kyungsoo semakin kencang.

"Chanyeol, jangan hhngg...terlalu cepat kumohon ahh!" sungguh ini terlalu nikmat namun terasa berlebihan untuk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

Sayang. Chanyeol tidak menggubris ucapan pemuda dibawahnya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan kenikmatan duniawi yang di dapatkannya dari tubuh si namja mungil itu. Ia tidak bisa menjamin kapan Kyungsoo akan memberikannya kenikmatan seperti ini lagi. Ia hanya akan memasukan penisnya jikalau pemuda mungil itu yang meminta padanya. Chanyeol perlu mengingat bahwa hal itu jarang terjadi. Karena Kyungsoo dimiliki banyak pria.

"AHH!"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mencapai puncak orgasme untuk keempat kalinya setelah mereka melakukan ronde yang kedua ini. Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya sembari menunggu efek orgasmenya tadi perlahan menghilang. Tubuh kecilnya masih terus terguncang akibat Chanyeol yang masih mencari kepuasannya sendiri. Kyungsoo menarik tengkuk Chanyeol dan melumatnya penuh nafsu. Ia tahu hanya hal itu yang mampu membuat Chanyeol semakin cepat mencapai orgasmenya. Kyungsoo kenal betul siapa pemuda yang kini menungganginya itu.

"Hmmphh...ARGHHH! KYUNG!"

Benar bukan? Chanyeol merasakan sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai puncak.

Hentakan penisnya di hole Kyungsoo semakin tak beraturan. Cairan sperma hangat tersembur ke dalam hole sempit itu. Membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati sensasi terbaik yang diberikan sperma hangat Chanyeol—salah satu moment kesukaan Kyungsoo. Saat sperma pria yang menyetubuhinya menyembur mengenai prostat miliknya.

Chanyeol ambruk di samping Kyungsoo. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi sedang mengatur nafas sedangkan pemuda mungil di sampingnya sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sepertinya ia sedang mengirimkan pesan. Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol kembali naik menindih tubuhnya. Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya ke samping bantal. Ia tahu Chanyeol menginginkan tubuhnya sekali lagi. Benar saja. Batang yang sudah tegang itu kembali merobek hole sempitnya.

"Shhh...cepat selesaikan Chanhh...aku ada janji satu jam lagi" ucap Kyungsoo yang disertai desahan _sexy_nya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang mengingkan lubangmu lagi, eohhh?" kata Chanyeol di tengah kegiatannya menggenjot lubang Kyungsoo. Katakanlah ucapannya terdengar kasar. Namun itulah kenyataannya. Chanyeol pun benci kenyataan kalau Kyungsoo dimiliki banyak orang.

"Mereka semua sama sepertimu, Chan. Semua tergila-gila pada tubuhku asal kau tahu saja" ucap Kyungsoo disertai seringaian lemahnya. Tetapi Chanyeol merasa seringaian itu terlihat imut. Tubuh Kyungsoo benar-benar lemas. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri kenikmatan yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya.

"Lubangmu memang surga dunia, sayang...ahh!"

"Hmmmpptt"

Chanyeol langsung menyambar bibir Kyungsoo. Ia tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Ia hanya ingin ada mereka di antara keduanya. Bukan pembicaraan tentang pria-pria yang mengingingkan Kyungsoo.

"Euungghhh"

Kembali desahan itu memenuhi kamar di hotel yang mereka sewa hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu mereka. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak menyadari pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari hotel tempat ia dan Chanyeol melakukan persetubuhan. Ia menolak permintaan Chanyeol untuk mengantarnya pulang. Karena ia sudah ada janji untuk menemui seseorang. Akhirnya Chanyeol terpaksa membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi. Saat menunggu taksi yang lewat, ponsel Kyungsoo berdering menampilkan _contact name_ Kris memanggil. Dengan riang hati, Kyungsoo menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Kris!"

"Wow...santai _baby_. Apa kau sebegitu senangnya saat aku menelepon?" sahut suara dari seberang.

"Aku merindukanmu, _brengsek!_"

Kris tertawa keras dari seberang. "Aku juga sayang. Ayo masuk. aku tidak sabar ingin mencicipi tubuhmu."

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. "Masuk? Kemana?"

"Lihatlah ke arah kirimu, _baby_"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah kiri sesuai perintah suara dari seberang. Saat itulah matanya menemukan sosok menjulang Kris sedang menyender di badan mobil mewahnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"KRIS"

Kyungsoo menghambur ke pelukan Kris. Namja tinggi itu segera memeluk erat tubuh kecil pemuda yang sangat disayanginya. Mereka berpelukan cukup lama.

"Kenapa kau pergi dan kembali seperti hantu?! Aku merindukanmu..._hiks_" kata Kyungsoo yang mulai terisak di pelukan Kris.

"Hey...jangan menangis di tempat umum begini. Maaf karena saat aku pergi tidak sempat mengabarimu. Keadaanku sangat mendesak tapi yang terpenting aku sudah berada disini, _kan_?" jelas Kris sambil mengusap surai Kyungsoo.

"_Ck_. Kau masih sama menyebalkannya!" ucap Kyungsoo mengusap kasar matanya yang sudah berlinang air mata. Dari semua pria yang dikenalnya, Kris memang berada di tempat istimewa di hatinya. Ya. Kris memang termasuk istimewa.

Kris terkekeh. Ia mendorong masuk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo ke jok belakang mobilnya. Setelah itu ia juga ikut masuk.

"Kenapa disini? Lalu siapa yang menyetir?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung atas tindakan Kris.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi, _baby_. Kau masih bertanya? Sial!" Kris menggerutu kesal. Ayolah. Kapan kekasihnya ini peka padanya.

"_Yakmmmpphh..."_

Protes Kyungsoo terbungkam saat tubuhnya di dorong dan bibirnya diraup oleh Kris. Namja tinggi berambut pirang itu melumat bibir Kyungsoo sangat kuat hingga Kyungsoo langsung terbuai dan merasa melayang. Sungguh. Kyungsoo merindukan sentuhan Kris di seluruh tubuhnya.

"_Hnghh_...Krishh...sesakhh..."

Mendengar hal itu, Kris segera memindahkan cumbuannya ke bagian leher Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu langsung menghirup udara banyak-banyak. Kedua tangannya meremas-remas rambut Kris.

"Apa sebelum bertemu denganku, kau membiarkan pria lain memperkosamu?" tanya Kris dengan suara dinginnya saat matanya menemukan tanda kemerahan di sekitar leher Kyungsoo. Tanda merah yang membuktikan bahwa bekas itu baru saja tercetak disana.

"Ayolah Kris. Jangan mempermasalah itu. Kau tahu aku bagaimana. Aku menginginkanmu sekarang!"

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang mengambil alih mencium bibir Kris. _"Bitchhh!"_ desis Kris di sela-sela ciumannya bersama Kyungsoo.

Namun sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan karena terlalu bersemangat menciumi Kris sambil tangannya yang beralih membuka kemeja yang dikenakan namja tinggi tersebut. Lagi-lagi ia tidak menyadari ponselnya yang berdering menandakan panggilan masuk. suara desahan di antara keduanya lebih mendominasi di dalam mobil sedan mewah tersebut.

* * *

"Pilihlah menu yang kau suka, _baby_" kata Kris sesaat mereka telah berada di sebuah _restaurant_ mewah.

"Aku pesan seperti biasa saja, Kris"

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar"

Bukannya memanggil _waiters_ untuk menyediakan makanan untuk mereka, Kris malah berjalan menuju ruangan yang Kyungsoo yakini adalah sebuah dapur. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia tahu Kris akan menyediakan kejutan untuknya. Mungkin menyuruh salah satu orang di sana untuk menaruh sebuah cincin di dalam makanannya. Katakanlah Kyungsoo terlalu percaya diri. Kyungsoo hanya membiarkan Kris melakukan apa pun disini.

"Wah...hyung sedang apa kau disini? Kau bilang kau sedang sibuk dengan _photography_mu sampai-sampai mengabaikanku beberapa hari ini" ucap suara yang sangat dikenal Kyungsoo.

"Se-Sehun!" Kyungsoo refleks menutup rapat tubuh dan bagian lehernya dengan jubah cokelat milik Kris yang dikenakan namja tinggi itu tadinya.

"Kenapa menutupinya, hyung? Aku tahu pasti lehermu sudah penuh dengan bekas menjijikan dari laki-laki raksasa itu, _kan_?" kata Sehun dengan santainya. Ia menopang dagu dengan tangannya. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Kyungsoo. Membuat namja mungil itu semakin salah tingkah. Atau lebih tepatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Sopanlah sedikit, Hun. Kris adalah saudaramu."

"Lalu kenapa? Ah! Sudahlah. Aku bosan membahas si raksasa idiot itu. Ikut aku, hyung!" Sehun menarik pergelangan Kyungsoo. Tak peduli kalau Kyungsoo meronta pada genggamannya.

"Kemana?"

"Jangan tanya kemana. Kau hanya perlu puaskan aku sekarang!" nada Sehun mulai meninggi. Kalau begini Kyungsoo tidak bisa membantah lagi atau Sehun akan berbuat kasar pada tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan tasnya di kursi. Saat itulah ponselnya berdering—untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendengarnya. Karena tubuhnya sudah ditarik cepat menuju toilet _restaurant._

* * *

"Lubangmu masih terasa ketat, hyunghh ahh!"

Kyungsoo berupaya keras menaik-turunkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Sehun yang kini terduduk di atas _wc_ tertutup. Sehun membantu pergerakan Kyungsoo dengan memegangi pinggang sempit namja tersebut.

"_Euughh...AHH!"_ Kyungsoo berteriak saat prostatnya di hujam berkali-kali oleh pria yang berbeda-beda untuk hari ini. Setelah sebelumnya bersama Chanyeol di kamar hotel, lalu di mobil bersama Kris dan sekarang bersama Sehun di dalam toilet. Kyungsoo lelah. Tapi nikmat.

"Disini? Atau disini?" Sehun mulai melecehkan lubang Kyungsoo dengan penis besarnya.

"_Argh!_ Brengsek kau Sehun! Ayolah! Aku butuh penismu menumbuknya disana _AHH—!_"

"Beginihh.._eohh_?"

"_Yessshhh...ahhh!"_

Pakaian yang belum sempat mereka lepas sudah dibasahi oleh keringat. Dasi yang dikenakan Sehun tidak lagi benar-benar berada di posisinya. Wajah Kyungsoo sudah sangat merah karena menahan nikmat. Sedangkan Sehun sibuk memberikan _kissmark_ di lengan atas si namja mungil.

"A-Akuhh mau sampaihh..." kata Kyungsoo sambil mendesah.

Sehun semakin cepat menaikan-turunkan pinggulnya agar ia juga bisa mencapai klimaks bersama Kyungsoo. Suara desahan mereka semakin menggila memenuhi toilet tersebut.

"_AHHH!"_ pekik keduanya. Akhirnya mereka berhasil orgasme secara bersamaan.

Tubuh Kyungsoo langsung ambruk di pangkuan Sehun. Tubuhnya benar-benar kelelahan setelah melakukan hubungan seks berkali-kali dengan beberapa pria untuk hari ini. Kyungsoo butuh istirahat. Tetapi Sehun malah menurunkannya. Tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sangat kelelahan, Sehun membantunya untuk berdiri dan memakaikan pakaiannya secara benar. Setelah itu mereka keluar dari salah satu bilik tiolet tempat mereka mengadu nafsu.

"Puas bermain dengan kekasihku?" tiba-tiba suara datang dari arah pintu masuk toilet.

Kyungsoo terlihat kaget saat mendapati Kris disana. Tetapi rasa lelah lebih menguasai dirinya sehingga ia hanya diam saja dengan tatapan sayu khas habis bercinta. Tubuhnya masih berada di dekapan Sehun. Lebih tepatnya ia yang menyender pada dada bidang Sehun. Ia tidak sanggup hanya untuk sekedar menopang berat tubuhnya.

"_Shit!_ Padahal aku sudah mengunci pintunya tadi" ucap Sehun bergumam namun cukup terdengar jelas di telinga Kris.

"Kau lupa kalau aku punya semua kunci di _restaurant_ ini? Jangan bodoh, Sehun..._restaurant_ ini milikku" kata Kris tajam.

"Sebelum _Appa_ meninggal dunia, semua ini masih berada dibawah kuasanya. Kau tidak berhak memilikinya ataupun sekedar mengatakannya, bodoh!" kata Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak peduli itu. _Appa_ sudah memberiku wewenang atas tempat ini. Sekarang berikan Kyungsoo padaku" Kris berjalan ke arah dua pemuda tersebut. Dengan sekali sentak, tubuh Kyungsoo kini berpindah ke dalam dekapan Kris. Si namja mungil tidak melakukan pemberontakan sama sekali. Ia hanya diam menyaksikan pertengakaran dua saudara kandung yang tidak pernah rukun itu.

Kris membenahi pakaian Kyungsoo yang dipakaikan secara asal-asalan tadi. Kris sengaja mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo ke atas wastafel karena ia tahu Kyungsoo tidak akan sanggup berdiri lagi.

"_Owhh_...mesra sekali. Kalau begitu aku keluar saja" ucap Sehun.

"Pergi saja. Tidak ada yang membutuhkanmu" sahut Kris dingin.

Sehun terkekeh. "Baiklah sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin ciuman perpisahan dari kekasihku"

_Sret!_

Sehun menggeser paksa tubuh Kris ke samping agar ia bisa berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Tanpa ancang-ancang, Sehun langsung melumat bibir Kyungsoo yang sudah membengkak dan merah karena perbuatannya tadi. Merah. Bengkak. Sangat menggairahkan. Kyungsoo pasrah. Ia menyesal mengiyakan ajakan Kris makan di _restaurant_ ini tadi kalau tahu ia akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Kau mau mati, _hah _?!" Kris tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Sungguh _dongsaeng_nya itu sungguh keterlaluan.

"Dia kekasihku. Jadi apa salahnya aku menciumnya?" kata Sehun setelah melepas pagutannya.

"Dia juga kekasihku!" jawab Kris dengan nada rendah yang terdengar menyeramkan.

"_Well_...mungkin kau lupa jadi aku berbaik hati mengingatkanmu. Kyungsoo milik banyak orang. Bukan hanya aku ataupun kau!" setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun berjalan keluar. Ia tidak lupa menyenggol bahu Kris saat akan berjalan. Suara debaman pintu toilet yang ditutup kasar sangat memekan telinga. Namun kedua pemuda yang ditinggalkan bahkan tidak mempedulikannya.

"Kris...maaf..." ucap Kyungsoo. Matanya mulai nanar.

Kris menghela nafas panjang. Ia menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo lembut. "Tidak apa-apa. Kita ke apartemenku saja. Kau butuh istirahat"

"Ti-tidak. Aku mau pulang saja" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau yakin?"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menganggukkan kepala. Kris tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menyetujui keinginan Kyungsoo. Ia tahu ada seseorang yang selalu menantikan kepulangan Kyungsoo disana.

* * *

Kyungsoo menghidup lampu ruang tengah sesaat ia telah sampai ke apartemen. Ia langsung duduk di salah satu sofa disitu setelah melempar baju hangatnya ke sembarang arah. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup berjalan ke arah kamar. Tenaganya seakan habis.

"Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan memijat keningnya saat sebuah suara muncul dari arah kamar. Seorang namja berkulit tan—Kim Jongin, sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin sendiri" sahut Kyungsoo lirih.

"Kau bahkan tidak menjawab panggilanku atau membalas pesanku, Kyung!" nada Jongin mulai meninggi.

"Aku minta maaf, _okey_?! Jadi bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri? Aku lelah~"

"Kau lelah? Lelah karena bermain dengan pria-pria diluar sana? Aku juga lelah menunggumu dari tadi, Kyungsoo!" Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo. Kini bercak-bercak kemerahan di leher pemuda mungil itu terlihat jelas di mata Jongin. Hatinya sakit melihat itu.

"Lalu kau mau apa, _eoh_?"

"Berubahlah Kyung. Aku benci dirimu yang seperti ini" Jongin meraih satu lengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau membenciku? Lalu kenapa kau setuju menikahiku?!" Kyungsoo berteriak histeris.

Kyungsoo mulai terisak. "Karenamu...aku dan Kris tidak bisa bersama lagi. Karenamu...aku bahkan tidak bisa sebebas dulu. KAU MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPKU JONGIN!"

"Ja-jadi itu yang kau pikirkan selama dua tahun hidup bersamaku?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabanku, Jongin" kedua pipi Kyungsoo telah basah.

"Orang tua kitalah yang menginginkan pernikahan ini, Kyung."

"Lalu kenapa kau menerimanya?! Aku sudah menolak waktu itu tapi kau tidak, Jongin!" sepertinya Kyungsoo belum puas untuk berteriak. Rasa lelah tadi berubah menjadi murka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo~kau tau itu..."

"Tapi aku mencintai Kris!" Kyungsoo melepas paksa tangannya dari genggaman Jongin.

"Kau tidak mencintainya! Kau hanya butuh seks darinya! Bahkan bukan dari dia saja. Kau tidur dengan banyak pria di luar sana hanya untuk memuaskan nafsumu. Kau maniak seks Kyungsoo!" Jongin terengah-engah sesaat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Terima kasih karena selalu mengingatkanku tentang hal itu, Jongin. Kalau kau tahu aku maniak, kenapa kau selalu menolak untuk menyentuhku?! Kau suamiku! Sudah seharus—"

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sebelum kau berubah, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak mau berbagi kau tahu itu!" kata Jongin dengan suara dingin.

"Aku membencimu Jongin! Aku membencimu!" Kyungsoo berlari keluar. Ia ingin pergi kemana saja asal tidak melihat wajah Jongin. Kyungsoo mengakui bahwa dirinya seorang maniak seks. Semua yang mengenalnya juga mengetahui hal itu. Namun saat Jongin yang mengeluarkan kata-kata itu, entah kenapa hati Kyungsoo berdenyut sakit.

"Kyungsoo! Kau mau kemana?! Ini sudah malam! Kyungsoo!" teriak Jongin. Ia ingin mengejar dan mendekap tubuh kecil itu tetapi niat itu ia urungkan. Masalah tidak akan selesai hanya dengan melakukan hal tersebut. Jongin semakin menggeram frustrasi saat melihat baju hangat milik si pemuda terletak di lantai. Kyungsoo tidak memakai pakaian hangatnya di malam yang dingin ini.

* * *

Ini hari ketiga Kyungsoo belum pulang ke apartemen. Kesabaran Jongin untuk menunggu sudah habis. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia menyambar kunci mobil dan _jacket_nya. Suara pintu berdebam keras menyisahkan keheningan di apartemen yang kini kosong. Jongin tahu kemana ia harus mencari Kyungsoo. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Suasana jalan raya saat malam hari di Seoul tidak akan pernah sepi. Namun tidak membuat Jongin melajukan mobilnya dengan normal. Ia menyalip kendaraan yang dirasa mengganggu jalannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk bisa sampai di depan pintu apartemen Kris. Tempat yang diyakini Jongin sebagai tempat pelarian Kyungsoo.

Beberapa kali Jongin menekan bel apartemen tersebut namun tidak ada tanda-tanda si pemilik akan membukakan pintu. Jongin tidak menyerah. Ia terus menekan bel tersebut. Beberapa kali hingga suara engsel pintu berbunyi pertanda telah dibuka. Sosok tinggi menjulang dengan wajah rupawan menyambutnya dari dalam rumah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris. Jongin memandang Kris tajam. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah santai sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di ambang pintu.

"Aku ingin membawa Kyungsoo pulang" ujar Jongin dingin. Sedingin udara malam Seoul.

Kris menyeringai. "Kenapa kau mencarinya disini? Kyungsoo tidak—"

"Aku. Tahu. Kyungsoo. Ada. Disini. Jadi jangan menghalangiku membawanya pulang. Aku berhak atasnya. Minggir." Jongin melenggang masuk dengan santainya. Tidak mempedulikan sopan-santun bertamu. Ia hanya memikirkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo.

Suasana apartemen Kris terasa sepi. Maklum sudah malam. Jongin tidak peduli.

"Dia ada di kamarku" suara berat Kris membuat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memandang tajam lagi pada Kris.

"Kau berpikir kami pesta seks selama ia kabur dari apartemenmu?" Kris terkekeh pelan. "Ia bahkan hanya menyebut-nyebut namamu sambil menangis sampai telingaku bosan mendengarnya."

Mata Jongin sedikit melebar mendengar ucapan pria raksasa di depannya. Ia sedikit tidak yakin dengan ucapan Kris tetapi mata itu tidak menunjukkan kebohongan. Jongin kembali berbalik dan kembali melangkah ke kamar Kris. Ia sudah hapal tempat ini. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia menjemput Kyungsoo saat mereka sedang bertengkar. Jongin sebenarnya kecewa. Kyungsoo bahkan belum melupakan Kris setelah pernikahan mereka berjalan dua tahun.

"Oh...satu lagi. Kyungsoo sudah minum banyak. Aku tidak bisa menahannya melakukan itu. Karena dia pasti akan lebih hancur." Kata-kata Kris membuat langkah Jongin semakin cepat menuju kamar.

Saat membuka pintu kamar Kris, pemandangan di suasana remang dari lampu nakas segera menyambut Jongin. Tetapi mata elang itu dengan jelas melihat sesosok tubuh yang terduduk di lantai sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Beberapa botol minuman beralkohol memenuhi lantai sekitarnya. Punggung kecil itu bersandar di sisi tempat tidur. Bahunya bergetar. Jongin tahu bahwa pemuda itu sedang menangis. Namun bukan itu yang membuat hatinya terenyuh.

"Hiks...hiks...Jo—Jongin...hiks...hikss..."

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Ia ingin meyakinkan bahwa telinganya tidak salah dengar. Apakah Kyungsoo benar-benar menyebut namanya? Jongin ikut berjongkok menyamakan posisi keduanya. Si pemuda yang masih menangis belum menyadari keberadaan Jongin.

"Jongin—hiks...maaf~~hiks...Jong—"

"Aku disini Soo~"

Sontak Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi dibenamkan. Matanya terbelalak kaget mendapati Jongin kini berada di depannya. Wajah tan itu sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Jongin semakin merasakan sakit di hatinya saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sembab akibat menangis terlalu banyak. Mata indah itu sangat merah. Namun tidak mengurangi keindahannya—menurut Jongin.

"Jo-Jongin" lirih Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sayu.

"Uljjima~aku disini..." Jongin menangkup kedua pipi itu dan mengusap pipi basah Kyungsoo. Seketika Jongin bisa mencium aroma alkohol menguar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Maaf karena membentakmu, Soo~aku lepas—"

Belum selesai Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya, Kyungsoo langsung mendorong dada bidang Jongin hingga terlentang di lantai. Kyungsoo menyambar bibir Jongin dan melumatnya kasar. Entah kenapa ia menginginkan Jongin. Menginginkan Jongin memanjakan tubuhnya. Jongin memang kaget saat secara tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menciumnya. Jongin tidak mau kalah. Ia mengimbangi permainan Kyungsoo hingga lumatan Kyungsoo pada bibirnya terhenti dan tergantikan dengan Jongin yang memegang kendali pada tubuh mungilnya.

"Hmmmpptt"

Jongin membalik posisi sehingga tubuh Kyungsoo yang kini berada di bawah. Kyungsoo merasa bahagia karena pada akhirnya Jongin menyentuhnya. Menginginkan tubuhnya. Tetapi yang Jongin lakukan setelahnya adalah melepas pagutan keduanya dan bangun. Kyungsoo yang dipenuhi nafsu juga ikut bangkit meskipun sedikit kebingungan.

"Kita pulang, ne?" Jongin menarik lembut tangan Kyungsoo.

Mata Kyungsoo kembali nanar. Siap menumpahkan cairan bening itu lagi. Ternyata pikirannya mengenai Jongin yang menginginkannya salah besar. Jongin tidak mau menyentuhnya kalau bukan Kyungsoo yang tadi lebih dulu menyerangnya.

"Soo~kau menangis lagi? _Waeyo_?" Jongin mulai terlihat panik.

"Hiks...ke-kenapa kau menolak? Aku menginginkamu, Jongin...hiks"

"Hey~~maafkan aku Soo~kita pulang dan setelah itu aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta. _Otte?_"

Jongin seketika tersenyum senang saat Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengikuti langkahnya keluar dari rumah tersebut. Kris menghela nafas panjang melihat pasangan itu. Meskipun hatinya sakit, ia bersyukur Kyungsoo sudah dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Kebahagian Kyungsoo adalah yang utama untuknya. Kris percaya pada Jongin. Mantan sahabatnya.

Jongin tidak menyangka akan terasa sulit menuju _basement_ tempat mobilnya terparkir dengan Kyungsoo yang berada di sebelahnya. Tubuh mungil yang sedang mabuk itu beberapa kali hampir terjatuh dan beberapa kali pula Jongin sigap menahannya. Jongin merutuki apartemen Kris yang berada di lantai 24 sehingga menggunakan _lift_ pun bisa memakan waktu lumayan lama. Jongin menarik lengan kecil Kyungsoo ke dalam _lift_ saat pintu besi itu sudah terbuka. Kyungsoo hanya pasrah mengikuti tarikan pada tangannya. Pintu _lift_ akan tertutup saat sekali lagi Kyungsoo oleng ke belakang. Jongin segera menarik kasar tubuh Kyungsoo hingga sepenuhnya berada di dekapannya.

"Ya! Kau bisa mati! Lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mabuk! _Arra?!_" Kai geram juga kalau Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mempedulikan keselamatannya saat sedang mabuk.

Kyungsoo hanya balas dengan gumaman yang tidak berarti. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya agar nyaman berada di dekapan Jongin. Sedangkan namja _tan_ itu menghela nafas panjang dan memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dengan erat.

* * *

"_Ungghh..."_

Kyungsoo melenguh di tidurnya saat merasakan sesuatu menggelitik di sekitar tengkuknya. Pinggangnya terasa berat. Punggung kecilnya menghangat. Kyungsoo tidak tahan untuk membuka matanya. Rasa kantuknya segera hilang saat menyadari sebuah tangan mengelus perutnya. Tubuhnya kini telanjang.

"Ennghhh...Jonginhh..." Kyungsoo mendesah. Tangan yang berada di perutnya itu pasti milik Jongin.

"Kau sudah bangun, _eum_?" suara serak Jongin berbisik tepat di telinganya.

Kyungsoo sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat Jongin. Posisi tidur mereka yang miring mengharuskan Jongin sedikit bangun agar bisa memandang wajah cantik Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu semakin terkejut karena keadaan Jongin juga sama seperti dirinya. Sama-sama telanjang. Tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Jo—"

"Hushh..._wae?_ kau bingung kenapa bisa disini? Kau tertidur saat di perjalanan pulang tadi. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Jadi aku mengangkatmu kesini. Maaf karena ulahku, kau jadi terbangun" jelas Jongin panjang lebar menjawab rasa penasaran Kyungsoo.

"_Ani_. Aku senang kau akhirnya mau menyentuhku. Kau tahu, ini yang kuinginkan dari dulu" Kyungsoo mengecup kilat bibir Jongin.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji, Soo" Jongin menatapnya serius.

"Apa...?"

"Jangan pernah lagi memberikan tubuhmu untuk orang diluar sana selain diriku. Kau milikku, Soo~"

Hati Kyungsoo tersentuh. Ia mengangguk pelan namun tatapannya menyiratkan kesungguhan. Dengan itu, Jongin langsung melumat bibir Kyungsoo penuh perasaan. Menghisapnya kuat-kuat hingga Kyungsoo melenguh di setiap lumatannya. Erangan Kyungsoo berakhir dengan lidah Jongin yang melesak ke dalam mulut hangat itu. Bermain dengan daging tak bertulang yang menambah dalamnya ciuman keduanya.

"Shhhh...Kyunghh...lebih cepathhh..."

Desahan itu berasal dari mulut Jongin. Kyungsoo memainkan penis besar itu disela-sela ciuman keduanya berlangsung. Memaksa Jongin melepas ciuman mereka hanya untuk mengerang. Kocokan tangan Kyungsoo semakin cepat pada penisnya. Jongin merasa ia akan sampai pada klimaksnya. Tetapi segera ia menahan tangan Kyungsoo agar berhenti. Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

"Hahh...aku hanya ingin keluar di dalammu, Kyung~"

Setelah mengucapkannya, Jongin melebarkan kaki Kyungsoo. Dengan tidak sabaran, ia segera memasukkan penisnya yang sudah menegang masuk ke lubang Kyungsoo.

"_Ahhhh~~!"_

Keduanya mendesah panjang saat penis Jongin masuk sepenuhnya ke lubang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasakan lubangnya sangat penuh. Penis Jongin ternyata besar melebihi perkiraan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yakin Jongin bisa memuaskannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum samar saat memandangi wajah Jongin yang dibakar rasa nafsu. Kyungsoo semakin menyempitkan lubangnya dan hal tersebut berhasil membuat Jongin kembali mendesah hebat.

"Hhhhh...sempithhhh...ahh!" rancau Jongin sembari menggenjot hole Kyungsoo.

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergoyang mengikuti gerakan Jongin. Gerakan yang semakin lama semakin cepat dan tentunya semakin nikmat.

"AHH! Jongin disana! Lebih cepathhh!"

Jongin tahu ia telah menyentuh titik kenikmatan namja mungil dibawahnya itu. Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, Jongin semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan menumbuk kuat-kuat prostat Kyungsoo.

"Ahh...ahh...ahh...eummhh...ahk!"

Desahan demi desahan semakin memperpanas suasana kamar di apartemen itu. Peluh yang membasahi tubuh keduanya semakin menambah panas suasana. Suara ranjang yang berdecit karena gerakan dua manusia yang makin memanas. Jongin dan Kyungsoo dibakar nafsu.

"Hmmpphh...Jonginhhh...a-aku...JONGIN!"

Kyungsoo klimaks. Menyemburkan cairan putih pekatnya hingga mengenai perut berotot Jongin. Tangan Jongin mengurut penis Kyungsoo semakin membuat Kyungsoo mendesah gila. Membuat sperma Kyungsoo mengotori tangan Jongin. Ditengah kegiatan itu, Jongin masih setia menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk dengan cepat. Berupaya mencari kepuasaannya sendiri. Dibantu Kyungsoo yang semakin mengetatkan lubangnya.

"Kyungsoo arrgghhhh!"

Gerakan penis yang keluar-masuk hole hangat itu semakin tidak beraturan. Kadang cepat dan kadang lambat. Jongin memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi puncaknya. Cairan sperma miliknya semua disemburkan di dalam hole Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu bisa merasakan rasa hangat di dalam tubuhnya. Benar-benar nikmat. Belum pernah ia merasa sepuas ini saat melakukan hubungan seks dengan banyak pria. Jongin adalah satu-satunya yang memberikannya kenikmatan yang benar-benar nikmat. Puas.

"Gomawo Jongin..."

Kyungsoo berbisik di samping Jongin yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. Jongin yang masih terengah-engah memandang pada Kyungsoo.

_Chup_.

Jongin mengecup lembut bibir merah Kyungsoo. "Ingat. Kau hanya milikku. Semua yang ada pada dirimu adalah milikku. Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo"

"_Nado_"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan rasa harunya mendengar ucapan Jongin. Ucapan tulus yang pernah ia dengar selama masa hidupnya—setelah kedua orang tuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**


End file.
